


Good Morning, Lapis!

by RiverDelta



Series: Adrift, Afraid, and Hopefully Not Alone [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverDelta/pseuds/RiverDelta
Summary: "Good morning, Lapis Lazuli! You know, I'm sort of flattered. It's not easy to put you in the ground, I'd imagine. Well, I only know so much, but, well, from what I've heard, you've gone through a lot, haven't you? I wish I could say that today's the day that you get your soul freed from this mortal coil, but as far as I'm aware, Gems don't starve or dehydrate. So, you'd be my first and only living statue, eternally sealed in your armor, undying..."I hope you can appreciate what an opportunity this is."Once she was a terraforming tool, then a weapon, then a friend, then a lover, then a rogue monster, then a fugitive... Now, though, she's in space and there's not a drop of water in sight, and this might be the last morning she ever experiences.(The other darkest timeline for "Adrift, Afraid, and Hopefully Not Alone". This one's Lapis-centric.)





	Good Morning, Lapis!

"Good morning, Lapis Lazuli! You know, I'm sort of flattered. It's not easy to put you in the ground, I'd imagine. Well, I only know so much, but, well, from what I've heard, you've gone through a lot, haven't you? I wish I could say that today's the day that you get your soul freed from this mortal coil, but as far as I'm aware, Gems don't starve or dehydrate. So, you'd be my first and only living statue, eternally sealed in your armor, undying...I hope you can appreciate what an opportunity this is. It's certainly unique." The Space Pirate dropship shifted back and forth as I struggled against the rope that had tied me to one of the seating areas, trying not to groan.

There were three different people on this ship, the pilot, who seemed to be in on the plot, a rogue plaything of the Project I was a part of who had turned to the side of the Space Pirates, going by the unusual codename of Temple, and, well, me. Call me what you want. Agent Oregon, Lapis Lazuli,  _bitch, psycho,_ dirtbomb...I really don't care. I resolved not to respond to Temple, as I sort of suspected that a conversation was what he was looking for. He spoke again. "Getting a destabilizer was a nightmare, Lapis. Can I call you "Oregon"? I'd prefer to call you that."

"Is it because you'd rather do this to yet another agent than to an actual person with her own name?" I asked, honestly starting to wonder if Temple was that much of a coward. He shook his head, the white shine of his armor glistening under the lights of the dropship. Unlike my amber visor, his was a bright, somewhat cold blue.  "Oh, no, no, no, Lapis, you misunderstand me." He said, and I suspected that he was smiling behind his helmet. "I don't want to avoid humanizing you! That's so cute that you think that way, really. I'm flattered that you'd...try to get into my head like that.

"No, I don't care if you're Lapis Lazuli Cut-Whatever Facet-Whatever or Agent Oregon. Do you know what I do remember you for?" I didn't want to feed into his conversational strategy, so I tried to change the subject, still struggling against my bonds. "Cuts and facets, destabilizers...How do you know so much about Gems?" He shrugged. "The Space Pirates work for Charon Industries, and it's 2565! Of course I'd learn the basics for something like this. You'd be surprised how much we humans can learn in such a short time. But, anyway...Do you know what I do remember you for, Lapis?"

"Not really." I honestly tried to remember what exactly this lunatic might want to go after me for, but honestly, I just couldn't really...think of it. "You were a Sim Trooper, right? I think I remember you? That one gulch. You were a Blue?" I floated the idea out, not sure if I was right or not, but he pointed at me and, again, I suspected he was grinning. "Bingo! Isn't that something. A mere Sim Trooper, a plaything for the glorious Agents of Project Freelancer...now has one of the most powerful agents, a walking weapon entirely under his control! There's no water on this ship, little moisture...I bet it must have seemed smart to learn to sleep to seem more human in the company of humans or whatever, but as it happens, it opened you up to being brought here. So...Do you remember who I am, Oregon?"

I thought about this. "You were the demolitions expert and amateur marksman, sort of the leader of that group of...Well, Rubies. They were essentially Rubies. You're nothing more than one too. Stupid, low-level soldiers. You're just defective. Are you going to poof me or not?" His posture sank a bit at that. "Considering that you're bound and about to experience a fate worse than death, and I'm here making a steady profit for it...I don't know if I'd call myself stupid. So...Oregon...What did you do to us? To me?"

He hit me in the side of my helmet with the butt of his sniper rifle, and my head whipped to one side, then the other, painfully. "...We lied to you, got you to fight the Reds on the other side of the gulch...Wait a minute...You were one of the Blues from the tests they did, where they wanted to see how effective my hydrokinesis could be in simulated combat. I...I must have killed most of your friends. I'm...sorry." I said, softly, partially hoping to escape by just capitulating and offering an olive branch. His self-satisfied tone grew more indignant, even enraged. "Sorry? That's it? You impale Loco on some kind of water spear, you cut Bucky into halves within fucking seconds, and all you have is a "sorry"? This is why I hate Freelancers. You're all fucking psychopaths. Let's get on with the goddamn pleasantries. Last words before I cut you free and activate your Armor Lock to freeze you forever?" He raised a sort of strange, brightly colored walkie-talkie-thing with a large button on the front.

"Sure. Can you tell Agent New Jersey - Peridot - can you tell Peridot that I lived? Sigma didn't completely overwrite who I was, but I didn't have control over myself when I started killing other Freelancers...I'm not dead, I'm not the Meta...Just please tell her that everything's alright, and that she needs to move on, because she doubts herself, and she pretends to be strong, and important, even when she isn't...but she matters, and she needs to have the strength to...to grow past Project Freelancer. To grow past me. She...She's not like me, please, Temple, just...Tell her that, okay?" I pleaded.

"I'm sorry, I don't do last requests." He said, his voice oily and smug. "Agent Oregon. The goddamn Holy Grail of Freelancers, and you think I'm going to fix your love life for you? Fuck Jersey, fuck you...I expected better. You're so goddamn trite." He turned his back on me, cut me loose, I ran at him, trying to get the button out of his hands, but he nonetheless pressed the button, and I felt my armor beginning to lock up, pressing against my chest and freezing me perfectly in place. "Why?" I gasped out, having trouble breathing due to the way the armor pressed against my chest and stomach.

"Because I spent far too long as your prisoner, and I think we can both agree that there's nothing worse than being a prisoner. Now? You're my prisoner, and like all the others I've got...I'm never letting you go."


End file.
